hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Atlantic hurricane season (Bob, Version 2)
The 2016 Atlantic hurricane season was an above-average season that produced 16 named storms, 7 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. Due to a moderate La Nina, activity was the highest since 2012. Despite a near-average Atlantic Multidecadal Oscillation (AMO), very warm waters in the central Atlantic fueled several intense systems. The season started very early with Subtropical Storm Alex forming on January 12. Activity ran year-round with the season ending with Hurricane Paula in December. Numerous storms in the season included Hurricane Danielle, a category 1 storm that made landfall in Texas in mid-August, Hurricane Hermine which made landfall in North Carolina as a category 2 storm in late September, and Hurricane Nestor which made two landfalls (one in the Yucatan Peninsula and one in Florida). Nestor became the first hurricane to strike Florida as well as the first U.S. landfalling major hurricane since Hurricane Wilma of 2005, in addition to becoming the first category 5 Atlantic storm since Felix in 2007. Storms Hurricane Alex On January 7, the NHC noted the possibility of an extratropical cyclone in the western Atlantic gaining subtropical or tropical characteristics within the next several days as it entered an environment slightly favorable for cyclogenesis. The system briefly acquired hurricane-force winds on January 10, although it slightly weakened the next day. Late on January 12, it is estimated that Subtropical Storm Alex formed, although operationally it was not classified until the next day. Located south of the Azores, Alex strengthened into a hurricane early on January 14. Alex then would peak as a weak category 2 hurricane mid-day on January 14. Late that evening, Alex weakened into a tropical storm. Alex turned fully extratropical on January 15, and was absorbed by another extratropical low shortly thereafter. Tropical Storm Bonnie On May 17, the NHC identified a non-tropical low located in the central Atlantic north of the Lesser Antilles. Two days later, on May 19 - the low gained a closed circulation and became Tropical Depression Two. Two then subsequently became the second pre-season storm of the season. Amid record-warm water temperatures in a moist environment, Two intensified into Tropical Storm Bonnie on May 20 well east of the Bahamas. Moving northward, Bonnie would acquire a peak intensity on May 21 with winds of 50 mph. Bonnie would retain tropical storm intensity until it turned extratropical on May 23. Hurricane Colin On June 27, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. The system was designated Invest 92L by the NHC that evening, and the NHC estimated a 40% chance of formation. Three days later, while located just southwest of Cape Verde, Tropical Depression Three developed. On July 1, Three intensified into Tropical Storm Colin about 400 miles southwest of Cape Verde. The NHC predicted that Colin would briefly intensify and peak as a category 1 hurricane. Due to its placement in a moist environment, Colin rapidly intensified to acquire a peak intensity with 115 mph winds on July 2. This made Colin the first major hurricane and second hurricane of the season. On July 3, Colin weakened back to a category 1 hurricane and retained this intensity for two days. On July 5, Colin weakened to a tropical storm. On July 7, Colin weakened to a weak tropical depression and dissipated south of the Azores. Colin was the earliest and easternmost forming July Atlantic major hurricane since Bertha in 2008. Hurricane Danielle On August 8, the NHC noted the possibility of a slow-moving tropical wave in the Bay Of Campeche for possible tropical cyclogenesis. Two days later, on August 10, the low had organized itself into Tropical Depression Four. Four continued to slowly move north-northwestward as it began to improve in organization. On August 11, Four was upgraded to Tropical Storm Danielle. Due to low wind shear and warm sea surface temperatures, Danielle rapidly intensified to a hurricane on August 12. Danielle then made landfall near Corpus Christi, Texas late that evening. Due to land interaction, Danielle rapidly weakened, dissipating late on August 13. In total, Danielle caused moderate damage in Texas, with a damage total of $1.6 billion and 18 total fatalities. Nonetheless, the damage was not considered bad enough to be retired, as the name was kept on the naming list for the 2022 season. Tropical Storm Earl On August 15, the NHC began monitoring a tropical wave near the Cape Verde Islands for possible tropical development. Moving westward, the wave struggled to intensify significantly due to its placement in a dry environment. On August 19, the wave finally gained a closed circulation and was designated Tropical Depression Five. 12 hours later Five was upgraded to Tropical Storm Earl. Earl would acquire a peak intensity with winds of 65 mph on August 21, before dry air and moderate wind shear caused the system to degenerate into a tropical depression by August 23. Late that evening, Earl degenerated into a trough of low pressure while located near the Lesser Antilles. Hurricane Fiona On August 26, a vigorous tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. Two days later, the large tropical wave developed into Tropical Depression Six while located just southeast of the Cape Verde Islands. Due to a moist environment, Six intensified into Tropical Storm Fiona on August 29 southwest of Cape Verde. Fiona brought moderate rains to Cape Verde, but no damage was reported. Fiona remained a tropical storm for three days as the system entered a slightly drier environment, but the dry air subsided on September 1 as Fiona intensified into a category 1 hurricane. Fiona then intensified at a moderate pace, becoming a category 2 hurricane on September 2 and eventually a category 4 hurricane on September 3. Fiona would peak with winds of 145 mph on September 4, before an eyewall replacement cycle caused the hurricane to weaken to a category 2 storm the next day. Fiona then fluctuated in intensity between category 1 and 2 for two days before becoming a category 1 hurricane on September 8. Fiona would retain this intensity until September 10, when it weakened to a tropical storm just before extratropical transition. Fiona was classified as a post-tropical cyclone late on September 10. Fiona caused minimal damage in Bermuda and high seas in the U.S., but no fatalities were reported from the storm. Tropical Storm Gaston On September 1, the NHC began monitoring an area of low pressure located between the Bahamas and Bermuda. Moving northeastward, the area of low pressure began to gain tropical characteristics. On September 2, the system acquired tropical storm-force winds, but it lacked a closed circulation; subsequently, it was not designated as a tropical cyclone until the next day. On September 3, the NHC initiated advisories on Tropical Storm Gaston as it quickly moved northeastward. The next day, Gaston acquired a peak intensity with winds of 60 mph. It retained this intensity until it transitioned into an extratropical cyclone on September 6 west of the Azores. Tropical Depression Eight On September 5, a very weak tropical depression rapidly developed in the Bay of Campeche. The NHC then began issuing advisories on Tropical Depression Eight. Eight moved westward slowly until making landfall in central Mexico late on September 6, failing to reach tropical storm intensity. On September 7, Eight rapidly dissipated over Mexico due to land interaction. Hurricane Hermine Tropical Storm Ian Tropical Storm Julia Tropical Storm Karl Tropical Storm Lisa Hurricane Matthew Tropical Storm Nicole Subtropical Storm Otto Hurricane Paula Category:2016 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Above-average seasons Category:Predictions Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons